


The Dark Side

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Control, Dark, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan tries a different tack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for lukadreaming.

Ryan pushed the dildo in slowly, watching in fascination as the tight ring of muscle flexed and stretched around it, part resisting, part welcoming.

Stephen was panting and moaning, begging as he tried to push back against the intrusion, desperately trying to get Ryan to speed up a bit.

But Ryan was determined to go at his own pace, continuing to slide the toy into Stephen’s arse inch by inch, until it was buried balls deep and Stephen was demanding that he go _faster harder deeper_.

But Stephen knew the rules of this particular game very well. There were no restraints, but he knew he didn’t get to be in charge, and he knew he was completely at Ryan’s mercy. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try pushing his luck though, the little sod.

And just to prove that his lover’s pleas were having absolutely no effect, Ryan started sliding out the dildo equally slowly, torturing Stephen with the sensation, pushing his _own_ luck a little, and wondering just how far he could take it before Stephen would break.

He leant forward and whispered hoarsely in Stephen’s ear. “You like this, don’t you? You like being at my mercy.”

Stephen gasped and nodded.

“And you like being fucked like this, don’t you? You can be such a little slut sometimes. I could shove anything up there and you’d still moan and beg for more. Do you like this cock buried in your arse?”

Stephen nodded again.

“Is it better than my cock?”

An emphatic shake of the head

“Good boy. Correct answer,” said Ryan approvingly. Without warning he suddenly yanked the dildo the rest of the way out, and then rammed it home again, making Stephen yell and shudder.

“I wonder what else I could fuck you with,” Ryan mused, twisting the dildo roughly. Stephen groaned as it raked over his prostate.

“You’re desperate for me to fuck you with this…” Ryan started thrusting the dildo in earnest. Stephen pushed back eagerly, but apart from that didn’t move. Although Ryan could see that his cock was hard and his hands were twitching as he tried to not to touch himself.

“But what if it wasn’t this? What if it was, say, my gun? What then? Would you still beg for it? Would you still plead for more if I pushed cold, hard metal into your tight arse?”

“God…more…”

“You would, wouldn’t you? You’d beg for anything if it’d make you come. I’d shove my gun into you with no oil, no lube, and you’d still want it.”

Stephen moaned, a low, and almost painful sounding noise. “Please…fuck…”

“Maybe I should.” Ryan’s voice took on a dangerous edge. “But what if it was loaded? And you knew my finger was on the trigger? Would that make you stop? Would that be too much?”

Stephen was whimpering now, his head hanging between his shoulder blades as he panted and shook his head desperately.

“Thought not.” Ryan was jerking the dildo in and out almost viciously now, and his voice was even darker in tone.

“I’m fucking you with my gun, my finger twitching on the trigger. You beg, moan, plead for more. You’ll do anything to come.”

“Please… _please_ …” The words were gasped out almost unintelligibly, and Ryan smiled a wolfish, evil smile.

“Then you hear the click as I slide the safety off…”

Stephen came almost silently, his entirely body shuddering convulsively as come splattered against the headboard. Ryan caught him as his arms gave way, leaving the dildo buried in his arse as he lowered his lover to the mattress, and waiting quietly as Stephen’s ragged breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Fuck!” Stephen gasped eventually. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“You forget,” said Ryan, smiling enigmatically. “Special Forces. We learn things.”

“Remind me not to get on your bad side, then.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” replied Ryan, his eyes darkening. “You might like it.”


End file.
